Sweet Sins
by gece27
Summary: Hinata adalah anak adopsi. Hidupnya yang sebelumnya dibawah naungan panti asuhan kini sudah tidak lagi. RnR (;
1. Prologue

Aku masih ingat ketika aku diadopsi oleh keluarga Uchiha. Saat itu umurku sudah 11 tahun. Sangat jarang 'kan keluarga yang mau mengadopsi anak seumuranku? Tapi akulah buktinya.

Sejak kecil aku sudah berada di panti asuhan. Aku tidak punya keluarga kandung. Aku juga tidak tahu siapa orang tua yang tega menempatkanku di panti asuhan.

Sewaktu aku bertanya pada Ibu kepala panti asuhanku, Kurenai-_baachan_ tentang orang tuaku, ia tidak tahu banyak tentang padaku. Kurenai-_baachan _hanya menceritakan kalau ada seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 12 tahun datang sambil membawaku yang tertidur di dalam sebuah keranjang. Kurenai-baachan tidak tahu seperti apa wajah anak itu, ia hanya bisa mendengar suaranya yang parau dan melihat rambut cokelat yang sedikit tersingkap dibalik mantel hujan.

Aku tahu orang tuaku sepertinya tidak menginginkanku seperti aku menginginkan mereka. Tapi setidaknya aku harus bersyukur karena mereka membiarkanku hidup.

Hampir tiap minggu datang berbagai keluarga yang mencarikan anak. Tapi tidak ada yang mau menerimaku. Sewaktu aku di _interview _oleh mereka, tidak ada yang bisa aku banggakan. Tidak ada.

Aku hanya seorang anak berumur 11 tahun yang biasa saja, tidak terlalu pintar, tidak pandai dalam olahraga, pemalu, dan pasif.

Lain halnya dengan temanku yang lain, ada yang bisa dibanggakan. Prestasi akademik temanku oke, non akademik pun oke. Dan mereka... sangat menarik, maksudku mereka bisa menarik perhatian keluarga yang datang.

Aku hampir putus asa karena tidak ada keluarga yang mau menerimaku...

"Kamu anak yang baik, Hinata. Mau tidak menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha?"

... sampai datang keluarga Uchiha.

Begitu selesai memperkenalkan diri dan bercerita tentangku, nyonya Uchiha —tidak, maksudku _Okaa-san_— langsung mengatakan itu seraya tersenyum. Lalu wanita muda itu meraih tanganku.

"Ayolah Hinata. Tidak ada orang lain yang lebih pantas menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha selain kamu."

Kala itu aku mengangguk pelan. _O__tou-san_ yang berada disebelah _o__kaa-san_ tampak berseri. _Okaa-san_langsung memelukku dengan erat.

"Syukurlah."

Dapat kulihat senyum Kurenai-_baachan_ mengembang dari celah pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat.

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Sweet Sins © Gece27**

**Warning: typos bertebaran, OOC, gaje, alur cepat, dsb.  
**

**.**

Mulai umur 11 tahun aku tidur sendiri, tanpa adanya teman sekamar atau _roommate_. Apalagi kamar yang aku tinggali lebih luas dan nyaman dari kamarku bersama Sasame —_roommate_-ku. Kamar ini juga dilapisi oleh _wallpaper_ mahal berwarna ungu lembut. Pokoknya beda jauh dengan kehidupanku dulu.

Aku baru tahu juga kalau ternyata _okaa-san_ dan_ otou-san _sebelumnya telah memiliki dua orang anak. Itachi-_nii_ dan Sasuke-_nii_. Aku dengan Itachi-_nii_ berbeda enam tahun. Sedangkan dengan Sasuke-_nii_hanya beda dua tahun. Kedua kakakku itu sangat baik padaku.

Aku sangat sayang pada keluarga baruku.

Pernah disuatu pagi aku bertanya pada o_kaa-san_ tentang alasan kenapa mereka mengambilku, o_kaa-san _tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan kepalaku.

"Karena o_kaa-san _ingin punya anak perempuan. Abis Sasuke sama Itachi tidak asik. Mereka tidak mau didandani seperti anak perempuan."

Aku terkekeh pelan. Lucu sekali.

Sasuke-_nii_ mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan o_kaa-san _sementara Itachi-_nii _hanya diam. Tipikal Uchiha.

"Itu karena kami laki-laki, _Kaa-san_." Bela Itachi. _Aniki_-ku itu menyesap susu vanillanya dan mengoles selembar roti dengan selai kacang.

Sasuke-_nii_ berlalu begitu saja tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu. Itachi-_nii_ yang sudah selesai memakan roti selainya lantas meminum susu yang telah disediakan.

Lagi-lagi aku bersyukur telah menjadi keluarga ini. Aku bisa merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang keluarga yang sebelumnya belum pernah aku rasakan –walau aku menganggap semua anak di panti adalah keluarga.

"Sasuke, tidak sarapan dulu?" _Okaa-san _berteriak cukup keras. Sasuke -_nii_ yang ada di ambang pintu menolehkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat _Okaa-san._

"Tidak. Aku sarapan di sekolah saja."

Aku kembali mengoles selembar roti dengan selai _blueberry_ lalu melahapnya. Susu vanilla yang sebelumnya disajikan oleh o_kaa-san _sudah tinggal setengah.

"Hinata, kamu mau sekolah tidak?" Suara Itachi-nii membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku bergegas mengikuti langkah-langkah besar Itachi-_nii_ menuju mobil.

"_Okaa-san_, aku pergi dulu!"

Aku tahu hidupku yang sesungguhnya dimulai dari sini.

* * *

-_To Be Continued_-

A/N: Halo, perkenalkan saya Gece. Saya udah satu tahun ini menjadi reader dan reviewer, tapi akhirnya saya mencoba untuk menulis –atau mengetik?– di sini #plak

Maaf ya kalau fanfic yang saya buat gaje. Maaf juga kalau pendek dan kekurangan yang lain sebagainya*bungkuk-bungkuk*

Btw, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari film animasi yang saya lupa judulnya. Tapi yakinlah, fanfic ini tidak akan sama dengan animasi tsb (;

Read and review! (:


	2. Chapter 1 : Rejection

Kamarku masih seperti satu tahun yang lalu, ber-_wallpaper_ mahal dengan warna ungu lembut, gorden berwarna ungu tua, lemari besar besar di sudut ruangan, meja belajar di sebelahnya, ranjang _king size_ yang empuk dengan bantal bulu angsa di atasnya.

Rumah yang sudah aku tempati satu tahun ini juga tidak berubah. Catnya yang masih bagus, taman kecil di depan dan belakang rumah masih terawat, jumlah pembantu yang masih sama, jumlah ruangan yang masih sama, tapi tidak sama dengan letak gudang. Letak gudang yang sebelumnya masih didalam rumah sudah dipindahkan keluar. Untuk alasannya aku sama sekali tidak tahu.

Sudah satu tahun aku bersekolah di _chugakkō_ yang satu yayasan dengan _shōgakkō_ dan _kōtō gakkō_ Sasuke-_nii_ serta Itachi-_nii_. Tak banyak yang berubah denganku ―bukan, maksudku prestasiku. Aku masih payah di olahraga, ceroboh di kelas sains, tidak percaya diri di pelajaran bahasa, dan buruk di matematika. Tapi aku sudah sampai pada tahun terakhir di _chugakkō_.

Keluargaku juga masih baik kepadaku. _Otou-san_ yang masih dingin pada orang lain selain keluarganya. _Okaa-san_ yang suka mendandaniku ala putri raja. Itachi-_nii_ yang sudah diperbolehkan minum alkohol oleh _otou-san_. Serta Sasuke-_nii _yang masih cerdas dengan juara umum pertama setiap tahunnya. Tidak banyak berubah.

Ya, tidak banyak.

Tapi tidak ketika aku mengetahui Sasuke-_nii_ tidak menginginkan keberadaanku di rumah ini.

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sweet Sins © gece27**

**Warning : waspadalah, typoness, gajeness, oocness dan ngeness yang ****lain sebagainya sedang mewabah di fanfic ini.**

.

Siang itu di hari minggu, aku baru saja pulang dari belajar kelompok di rumah Tenten. Biasanya, di hari minggu seperti ini Itachi-_nii_ keluar bersama temannya, begitu pula dengan Sasuke-_nii_. Mereka melepas lelah setelah selama seminggu belajar dengan _hang out _bersama teman-teman mereka.

Tapi lain halnya dengan _otou-san_. _Otou-san_ lebih memilih istirahat di kamar. Entah itu tidur atau apapun itu, karena aku tidak diperbolehkan masuk kamar _okaa-san dan otou-san _jika ada _otou-san._

Beda lagi dengan _okaa-san_. Hari minggu ini biasanya _okaa-san_mengajakku untuk keliling butik ―walau sebenarnya aku sangat keberatan― atau mengunjungi rumah temannya atau mencoba resep masakan yang ditayangkan oleh Tobi si anak baik. Jujur saja, aku kurang percaya dengan masakan yang dimasak Tobi itu, karena warna masakkannya terlalu aneh.

"_Tadaima_," aku berteriak pelan sambil membuka pintu.

Sepi. Tidak ada yang membalas ucapanku. Tumben.

Aku memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhku untuk sementara di sofa. _Back__pack_ kecil yang sebelumnya aku sandang sudah dilepaskan. Jaket ungu yang sebelumnya melekat ditubuh sudah aku buka. Keringat langsung mengaliri tubuhku. Wajar saja karena sekarang sudah memasuki musim panas. Jarak dari rumahku ke rumah Tenten cukup dekat, mungkin sekitar 200-300 meter. Jadi aku memilih untuk berjalan kaki.

Kali ini haus menghampiriku. Kerongkonganku terasa kering, aku butuh air. Mungkin soda kedengaran bagus.

"_Kaa-san_, kumohon..."

Suara Sasuke-_nii_ sayup-sayup terdengar olehku. Walau pintu di tempat Sasuke-_nii _berada tertutup rapat, aku bisa mendengarnya. Aku berniat untuk melanjutkan langkahku, lagipula untuk apa aku menguping pembicaraan orang lain?

"_Kaa-san _kembalikan Hinata ke panti asuhannya dulu."

Aku pikir menguping itu memang tidak baik.

Setelah itu aku tidak mendengar suara dari dalam sana untuk beberapa saat.

Dan entah sejak kapan, rasa haus yang menyerang kerongkonganku tiba-tiba hilang dan digantikan dengan rasa sesak yang seakan-akan menjepit paru-paru dan meremas jantungku.

Aku...

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_?" Suara dari sana terdengar lagi, suara _o__kaa-san_. Dapat aku dengar suara _okaa-san_ yang sarat akan kebingungan.

"Karena, aku takut dia hanya pura-pura baik kepada kita tapi menikam kita dari belakang. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

Oh, apakah aku terlihat seburuk itu?

.

.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa _timing_ pembicaraan Sasuke-_nii_ dengan _Okaa-san_ tepat saat aku melewati pintu itu. Apa ini kehendak _Kami-sama _yang ingin aku tahu tentang sesuatu? Entahlah.

Waktu itu sesudah aku mendengar ucapan Sasuke-_nii_, entah kenapa kakiku bergerak sendiri untuk mengambil jaket dan tas yang ada di ruang tamu lalu keluar secepatnya dari rumah dan membuat seolah-olah aku belum pulang dari rumah Tenten.

Kaki-kakiku terus berjalan ditengah siang bolong pada musim panas. Dimusim panas seperti ini, orang lebih memilih untuk berada dirumah dengan pakaian tipis serta memakan semangka yang merah dan segar. Sedangkan aku tidak.

Aku tidak tahu kaki-kakiku membawaku kemana. Tiba-tiba saja aku sampai di sebuah taman yang cukup ramai dan sudah dalam keadaan terduduk di bawah pohon.

Ya, aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa disini. Pikiranku kosong, sampai-sampai aku melupakan fakta bahwa aku sudah sangat bermandikan keringat.

Ada apa ini?

"Tidak baik melamun di tengah tempat umum seperti ini. Kau bisa dirampok, gadis kecil."

Pria dewasa yang entah darimana datangnya tiba-tiba langsung berbaring disebelahku dengan kedua tangannya yang menjadi alas kepala. Pandangan lelaki itu lurus menatap dedaunan pohon. Mata pria dewasa itu berwarna coklat tua. Aku yakin, umurnya berkisar 20 tahun sampai 27 tahun.

"A-ano..." Aku mencoba untuk bersuara, rasanya gugup sekali bicara pada pria dewasa yang belum aku kenal sama sekali, "anda s-siapa?"

Aku lihat ia tersenyum sekilas disela-sela rambut coklat yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia langsung menatapku dengan pandangan yang cukup ramah.

"Neji. Panggil aku Neji."

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa nyaman dan aman pada orang yang bukan dari keluargaku.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

A/N: Hallo~ jumpa lagi dengan saya~ *peluk satu satu*

Sebelumnya makasi buat Riyuu Kashima-kun yang udah membuat mood saya untuk nulis fanfic naik *cium* #plak

Lalu terima kasih juga buat semua reader dan reviewer dan staff FFn yang mengijinkan saya buat lanjutin ini #dor #lebay

Oke, maaf updatenya lama dan dikit lagi. Sebab yaa ide lagi buntu #plak #alasann

Terimakasih buat yang sudah meninggalkan review : **Hunhan, Jolie luv, Dewi Natalia, ikkaarifin, Moku-Chan, Indigo Mitha-can, Beauty Melody, Lily Purple Lily, Mamoka, Aiiko Aiiyhumi, Gyuururu-kun, Dreamer Ladies, Guest, GoldWins, KumbangBimbang, Dandelionesh, Kazu17**

balas review (yang login di pm) = **Hunhan : **terima kasih ^^| **Mamoka : **Maaf malah lama update..| **Guest : **udah update. Terima kasih :) |**Dandelionesh : **maaf telat update. Hinata disini –sepertinya- tidak akan disiksa |**Kazu17 : **udah update. Sankyuu

Oke, review lagi yahh. sankyuuu (;

Keep Kece!


	3. Chapter 2 : You Make Me Feel What?

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa merasa nyaman dengan orang yang baru aku kenal, padahal biasanya aku tidak bisa akrab dan berbincang begitu saja.

Tapi tidak dengan Neji-_nii_.

Neji-_nii_ adalah pria yang baik. Aku ingat ketika Neji-_nii _memperkenalkan dirinya yang menggunakan kemeja putih polos dan celana hitam padaku. Ia terlihat baik, ramah, dingin serta membuatku merasa nyaman dan terlindungi dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Setelah Neji-_nii_ memperkenalkan dirinya padaku, aku tiba-tiba saja langsung menangis yang membuatnya gelagapan. Aku tahu aku sangat bodoh sehingga menangis di depan Neji-_nii_ dan membuat orang disekelilingku mengira Neji-_nii_-lah yang telah membuatku menangis.

Neji-_nii_ memberikan bahunya ketika aku menangis. Mengelus punggungku pelan sambil menenangkanku agar tidak nangis lagi dan berhasil. Neji-_nii _bisa menghentikan tangisanku.

Ia hanya menenangkanku. Itu saja.

Setelah aku berhenti menangis, aku yang waktu itu menggunakan jaket pada musim panas ditawarinya untuk memakan es krim yang dijual di sebuah kafe seberang taman. Selama beberapa saat aku melupakan keluarga Uchiha yang mungkin cemas menungguku di rumah yang belum juga pulang-pulang.

Kami pun berbincang beberapa saat sambil menunggu es krim pesananku dan kopi hitam pesanan Neji-_nii_ datang. Ia menanyakan nama, umur, dan alamatku. Aku tentu saja memberikan semuanya walaupun tidak terlalu benar, seperti aku tidak memberi tahu nama keluargaku. Lagipula, dari  
awal aku memang sebelumnya tidak punya keluarga kan?

Pesanan Neji-_nii_ diletakkan pertama oleh _waitress_ dan setelah itu pesananku. Aku dan Neji-_nii_ diam selama beberapa saat untuk menikmati sajian yang ada di depan masing-masing. Kulihat Neji-_nii_ baru saja meletakkan cangkir kopi hitamnya diatas meja. Wajahnya yang tenang hanya menatap ke dalam cangkir itu. Neji-_nii _masih dalam posisinya sampai aku meletakan sendok hingga berbunyi dentingan antara mangkok dan sendok.

"Kenapa kau tadi menangis Hinata?"

Aku diam saja. Tidak menjawab apapun. Aku tahu, ini masalah keluarga yang tidak pantas untuk dibicarakan dengan orang luar. Neji-_nii _tampak maklum.

"Apa kau mau es krim lagi?" Tawar Neji-_nii _padaku. Aku mengangguk. Ia kembali memesankan es krim yang sama dengan yang aku makan sebelumnya. Aku tidak percaya ia begitu baik padaku, aku hanyalah orang asing yang baru dikenalnya.

Kami kembali berbicara berbagai hal sambil tertawa sesekali –lebih tepatnya hanya aku yang tertawa, sedangkan Neji-_nii _hanya tersenyum. Disini, aku merasa... begitu hidup, selain bersama keluargaku.

Kafe dengan bangunan semi-permanen ini cukup ramai. Hanya tampak beberapa kursi kosong. _Design_ kafe yang _cozy_ dengan jendela cukup transparan yang bisa melihat luar membuatku nyaman. Cahaya matahari pun bisa masuk, namun temperatur ruangan ini tetap sejuk. Mungkin kalau aku mempunyai uang lebih, akan aku traktir Itachi-_nii_, tapi tidak untuk Sasuke-_nii_.

Es krim yang diantar pelayan setengah jam yang lalu sudah berganti dengan lemonade dingin. Kopi hitam Neji-_nii_ juga sudah habis dan diganti dengan sepotong_ cheese cake_dan segelas air putih.

"Kau sekarang sudah kelas enam kan?"

"Ya. Sebentar lagi aku akan _c__hūgakkō_. Bagaiamana rasanya ya?" Jawabku seraya tersenyum.

"Sangat tidak mengasikan, kau tahu?"

Pandangan aku alihkan ke luar jendela. Taman yang ada di seberang jalan kafe itu tetap ramai. Pohon yang sebelumnya aku duduki itu telah diduduki oleh...

"Hinata?"

Oleh Sasuke-_nii_ yang menatapku tajam.

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sweet Sins (c) gece27**

**Warning : SK****B****L (sistem kebut ****ber****minggu lebih #plak), typos, ooc, gaje, abal, dll.**

.

Aku segera pamit dari Neji-_nii_ begitu aku melihat Sasuke-_nii_. Berkali-kali Neji-_nii_ menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantarku sampai ke rumah, yang tentu saja aku tolak. Sebagai gantinya aku memberikan _e-mail_-ku dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan Neji-_nii _dan aku tidak mau semakin merepotkannya. Tidak.

Walau aku tidak menatap Sasuke-_nii_ secara langsung, aku masih dapat merasakan tatapan tajamnya yang terus mengarah padaku. Terlebih saat aku dalam jarak yang dekat dengan Neji-_nii_.

Aku tahu Sasuke-_nii _menyuruhku untuk menemuinya walau hanya dalam tatapan mata. Menjadi anggota keluarga Uchiha selama lebih dari setahun sampai sekarang ini membuatku harus peka terhadap yang tersirat. Mereka juga mengajarkanku banyak hal.

Pintu masuk taman aku pilih yang jauh, bukan tanpa sebab aku memilih yang jauh ini. Aku hanya takut kalau Neji-_nii _melihatku yang ternyata belum pulang ke rumah dan juga untuk sedikit mengulur waktu.

Dapat kulihat dari sini Sasuke-_nii_ terlihat tampan dimata orang banyak dengan kaos hitam polosnya dan celana coklat selutut, tapi tidak terlihat begitu bagiku. Ia terlihat... biasa saja, tidak ada istimewa. Apa mataku sudah rusak?

Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku sudah -sedikit- memaafkan Sasuke-_nii_. Ya mungkin aku tidak pantas untuk menjadi anggota keluarga Uchiha. Aku seharusnya tetap berada di panti asuhan dan kalau sudah besar aku akan menjadi pengurus panti berikutnya lalu mencari donatur sana-sini untuk menghidupi anak-anak panti.

Ya harusnya seperti itu...

Ukh... kenapa mataku tiba-tiba berkabut seperti ini?

"Hinata."

Suara Sasuke-_nii_ terdengar jelas dari depanku. Dapat kucium aroma parfum Sasuke-_nii_ yang dibawa angin serta dada laki-laki yang dibalut kaos hitam. Sasuke-_nii_ berdiri tepat di depanku. Suaranya yang sedikit nge-_bass _terdengar seperti... marah?

Aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kenapa kau bersama pria itu?"

Kenapa? Itu urusan pribadiku, bukan urusanmu, Sasuke-_nii_.

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak seperti itu tepat ditelinganya, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Alhasil, aku hanya menunduk tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kenapa kau tidak segera pulang?"

Lagi-lagi aku tidak berkata apapun. Diam.

"Kau..."

Sasuke-_nii_ segera menarik tanganku erat dan menyeretku ke sebuah gang yang diantara toko sebuah toko kelontong dan butik. Lalu Sasuke-_nii_ menghempaskan tubuhku begitu saja ke dinding salah satu bangunan yang permukaannya sedikit kasar. Sasuke-_nii _lalu meremas kedua bahu kecilku dengan kuat.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Hinata?!"

Sasuke-_nii_ berteriak begitu keras seakan-akan kalau tidak begitu aku pingsan atau mati. Wajah Sasuke-_nii _memerah padam menahan amarah. Apa yang ia marahkan dariku?

Aku tahu, Sasuke-_nii_ dan Itachi-_nii_ begitu melindungiku, mereka memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik, di rumah atau di sekolah. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke-_nii _begitu marahnya padaku karena aku hanya berbicara dengan laki-laki lain?

"Kenapa kau tadi bersama pria itu? Kau tidak mau jawab, heh? Apa telingamu sekarang sudah peka karena pria aneh itu?"

Ucapan Sasuke-_nii_ semakin lama semakin menyakitkan. Aku tidak mau ia mengejek Neji-_nii _lagi.

"Apa Hinata yang sekarang sudah menjadi ja–"

"SASUKE-_NII_ TIDAK PANTAS MENGUCAPKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU PADA AKU DAN NEJI-_NII_!"

Aku berteriak dengan keras. Remasan di bahuku seketika terlepas. Napasku terengah-engah. Aku mengeluarkan semua keberanianku untuk mengatakan itu pada Sasuke-_nii_. Bulir air mata masih terus menetes dari mataku, tidak mau berhenti.

Sasuke-_nii _yang ada di depanku masih menatap tajam, lebih dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kau berani sekarang, huh?"

Sasuke-_nii_ kembali mendekatiku. Ia menggenggam kedua tanganku dan menahannya di dinding. Jarak hidung Sasuke-_nii _dengan hidungku amat dekat. Aku bisa merasakan deru napasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Kau tidak berhak melawan aku yang merupakan anggota keluarga Uchiha asli, bukan sepertimu yang merupakan pendatang, Hinata."

Aku kembali menunduk, membuat dahiku bersentuhan dengan dagunya. Berkali-kali aku mencoba menahan isakanku. Keberanian yang sebelumnya telah terkuras untuk melawan perkatakan Sasuke-_nii _sebelumnya, aku kumpulkan kembali.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_nii _begitu mengurus masalahku?"

"Hinata–"

"Lagipula Sasuke-_nii _tidak menyukaiku 'kan? Tidak menerima keberadaanku sebagai keluarga Uchiha..."

Dapat kurasakan Sasuke-_nii _terdiam, tidak berkutik.

"Dengar ak–"

"Aku tidak perlu mendengar penjelasan darimu, Sasuke-_nii_," aku menarik napas begitu banyak, menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya seperti kalau aku tidak begitu aku akan mati, "aku mendengarnya sendiri bagaimana Sasuke-_nii _begitu tidak menyukaiku dan takut kalau aku akan meraup harta kalian."

Aku sekali lagi menarik napas panjang dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Aku tidak akan pernah berbuat seperti itu Sasuke-_nii_. Tapi..."

Ya, tapi...

"Aku terlanjur membenci–"

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan bibirku dilumat oleh sesuatu yang basah dan hangat. Pandanganku yang sebelumnya melihat wajah putih Sasuke-_nii_ tertutup oleh rambut berwarna _raven_. Aku...

Aku dicium Sasuke-_nii_... ciuman pertamaku.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Ciuman yang begitu memaksa dan menuntut.

Dulu, Konan-_nee_ yang merupakan kakakku di panti asuhan bilang kalau ciuman itu begitu lembut, hangat, dan manis. Aku sangat percaya pada Konan-_nee_dan berharap ciuman pertamaku akan seperti itu juga.

Tapi ternyata tidak.

"Jangan katakan itu Hinata, jangan katakan kau benci padaku. Aku mohon."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Tapi yang jelas, air mata yang sebelumnya sempat terhenti ketika berciuman dengan Sasuke-_nii _kembali mengalir.

Sasuke-_nii _bodoh...

"Kenapa?" Aku merasa dipermainkan oleh Sasuke-_nii_, "kenapa Sasuke-_nii_ berbuat seperti itu padaku? Tidak cukup Sasuke-_nii_ mempermainkanku saat Sasuke-_nii_ bilang aku tidak pantas menjadi Uchi–"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata!"

Sungguh, aku terkejut. Pernyataan cinta yang pertama kali aku terima.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu aku meminta _Kaa-san_ untuk mngembalikanmu ke panti asuhan, agar kau tidak menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha dan suatu hari aku bisa menikahimu." Kini Sasuke-_nii_ melepaskanku sepenuhnya, tubuhku yang entah sejak kapan lemas merosot perlahan sampai aku terduduk, "kalau keluarga Uchiha memperbolehkanku untuk menikah dengan sesama Uchiha, sudah pasti aku tidak akan... mengusirmu."

Sasuke-_nii_ menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggiku sehingga kami kembali sejajar. Matanya yang berbeda warna denganku menatap mataku lurus-lurus. Bisa kulihat kesungguhan Sasuke-_nii _dari matanya.

"Hinata, kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

Pacar?

Aku belum pernah memikirkan akan mempunyai pacar untuk sekarang.

Bagaimana dengan _Otou-san_, _Okaa-san_ dan Itachi-_nii_?

"Kalau yang kau takutkan _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san _serta Itachi, aku jamin mereka tidak akan tahu."

Aku menunduk pasrah. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerima Sasuke-_nii_. Dengan sangat perlahan aku menganggukkan kepala.

"_Arigatou_, Hinata. _Hontou ni arigatou_."

Sekali lagi aku mendapat ciuman Sasuke-_nii_tepat dibibir.

.

.

Kami langung pulang begitu aku berhenti menangis. Sasuke-_kun_ –yang memintaku memanggil dia dengan _suffix_ _-kun_ saat kami berdua– menggandeng tanganku dalam perjalanan kerumah. _Backpack_-ku entah sejak kapan ia yang pegang.

Rumah tempatku tinggal selama setahun ini terlihat sepi. Seperti tidak ada penghuni di dalamnya. Memang benar, dua pelayan di rumah ini meminta cuti dihari yang kebetulan sama. Tapi setidaknya ada _Otou-san_ atau _Okaa-san _didalam rumah.

"Sasuke-_kun_, dimana yang lainnya?"

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san_, Itachi pergi ke rumah Obito-_jii_ di Ame, makanya aku disuruh untuk mencarimu. Obito-_jii_ tiba-tiba saja patah tulang kaki setelah gangnam _style_."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

Obito-_jii_ adalah ayah dari _Otou-san_. Dia sudah menganggapku sebagai cucunya dan aku sudah menyayanginya seperti kakek kandungku. _Ojii-sama _bukan sekali ini saja melakukan hal konyol yang berakibat fatal, sebelumnya ia pernah melakukan hal yang lebih konyol dari ini.

Waktu itu tak lama setelah aku secara resmi masuk menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha, kami pergi kerumah _Ojii-sama_. Sore kala itu dimana langit berwarna jingga terlihat, Sasuke dan Itachi-_nii_ main basket di lapangan tak jauh dari rumah _Ojii-sama_. Mereka bermain dengan seru sehingga memunculkan semangat _Oj__ii-sa__ma _untuk ikut bermain.

Semuanya berjalan lancar walau sempat mendapat tentangan dari _Otou-san_, tapi tiba-tiba saja _Jii-sa__ma _memegang punggungnya dan tersenyum, "Wah Fugaku, encokku kambuh. Aku sudah tua ternyata. Haha."

Rencana kami yang hanya tinggal disana sehari menjadi berhari-hari.

.

.

Aku dan Sasuke baru saja selesai makan malam yang sebelumnya dibuat _Okaa-san_. Makan malam kami kali ini kare yang tidak terlalu pedas dan sangat enak. Aku akan menanyakan pada _Okaa-san _bagaimana cara membuat kare seenak itu.

Buku matematika yang sebelumya ada digenggamanku telah kuletak diatas meja begitu saja dan digantikan dengan buku sains. Sasuke yang duduk di sofa belakangku berkali-kali mengganti _channel_ televisi. Sesekali Sasuke memakan potongan tomat yang telah aku campurkan dengan gula.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, mataku terasa memberat. Aku sudah beberapa kali menguap, tapi Sasuke tidak begitu. Ia masih tetap menonton televisi yang menayangkan film romansa. Aku tahu Sasuke tidak suka nonton film yang seperti itu, jadi tidak mungkin Sasuke secara serius menontonnya.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Tidur yuk."

Sontak aku menatap Sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kita, berdua, dikamarku."

Dapat aku. rasakan wajahku memanas. Tidak mungkin 'kan Sasuke...

"Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas padamu."

"Tapi... bagaimana kalau _Okaa-san_–"

"Mereka menginap dirumah Obito-_jii_ dan pulang besok pagi."

"T-tapi..."

Tanpa mendengarkan penolakkanku lebih lanjut Sasuke lagi-lagi menyeretku, tapi seretan kali ini lebih lembut, tidak seperti yang sebelumnya.

Entah bagaimana carany,a aku telah dipeluk Sasuke layaknya guling. Kepalaku tepat berada didepan dadanya dan dagu Sasuke menyentuh puncak kepalaku. Dapat aku dengar napas teratur Sasuke, sepertinya ia sudah tidur. Aku harus segera tidur juga.

"Selamat tidur, Sasuke-_kun_."

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mendapat ciuman, pernyataan cinta, serta tidur bersama laki-laki diumur 12 tahun.

.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N : Hallo~ *lambai-lambai* Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan update yaa :')

Sungguh, saya merasa chap ini sangat sangat sangat gagal. Entah kenapa :') apakah chapter ini sudah panjang?

Terima kasih kepada yang sudah meninggalkan 'sesuatu' kepada saya : **Dewi Natalia, Moku-Chan, Indigo Mitha-chan, Gyuururu-kun, Dreamer Ladies, Lily Purple Lily, Ikkaarifin, Axx-29, Wely, livylaval, KumbangBimbang, Aiiko Aiiyhumi, AA Jebug DEPAPEPE Partners, Riyuu Kashima, , Naw d Blume. **Terima kasih juga yang sudah mem-favorit, follow, dan baca fanfic saya.

Balas review nonlogin : **Axx- 29 : maaf ya saya tdk bisa update cepat. Yosh, terima kasihh ^^ | Wely : terima kasih anda sudah nyesek *plak* Sankyu**

Okeh, sekian catatan kaki dari saya *ngelap2 kaki* review lagi yaa ^^

Sekian~

Keep asdfghjkl. Rawr!


	4. Chapter 3 : Jealous

Malam itu tidak ada 'kejadian' aneh yang terjadi. Aku dan Sasuke tetap tidur berpelukan dan saling berbagi kehangatan. Jujur saja, tidur berdua dengan laki-laki untuk pertama kalinya –apalagi dalam keadaan berpelukan– membuatku sangat malu.

Pagi harinya aku sudah dibangunkan oleh Sasuke yang ada di sebelahku. Wajahnya yang disinari oleh mentari pagi tampak cerah dan... tampan. Oke, aku memang tahu kalau wajah Sasuke itu tampan dari dulu sampai sekarang, semua orang mengakuinya.

"Pagi, Hinata."

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-_kun_."

Aku yang pagi itu begitu malas hanya merenggangkan tubuh dan menggosok mataku yang masih lengket, efek terlalu lama tidur. Semoga selama tidur tadi malam, aku tidak mengeluarkan sesuatu cair yang keluar dari sudut bibir, air liur maksudku.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Apa?"

Sasuke yang masih di samping menatapku begitu intens. Ia menunggu perkataanku. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku katakan padanya.

Pandanganku yang semula lurus menatap matanya mulai turun menuju dagu, leher, bahu, dan dada. Aku merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang kurang diantara salah satu bagian tubuh Sasuke-_kun_.

Tunggu, kenapa kulit dada Sasuke begitu jelas?

Entah kenapa pandanganku tiba-tiba saja menggelap.

**.**

**Naruto **©**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sweet Sins **©**gece27**

**Warning :ooc, alur secepat shinkansen, typos, ****gaje, abal, dan bermacam warningz lainnya.**

**.**

_Otou-san_, _o__kaa-san_, dan Itachi-_nii_ tiba di rumah pukul satu siang tepat. Aku yang membukakan pintu pada mereka hanya tersenyum lembut. Aku tahu mereka begitu lelah sehabis mengunjungi_ ojii-sama_ di Ame. Teh hijau yang _o__kaa-san_ beli dua hari lalu aku sedu dengan air panas dan menyajikannya pada mereka. Tidak ketinggalan dengan biskuit gandum rendah kalori, favorit _otou-san_.

"Hinata, kamu tadi tidak sekolah? Sasuke bilang kamu tadi tidak enak badan. Sudah baikan?" _O__kaa-san_ langsung menanyakan itu dengan wajah yang cemas. _Otou-san _dan Itachi-_nii_ tidak menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang berarti.

"Aku sudah baikan, _Okaa-san_."

Benar, hari ini aku tidak sekolah. Aku tidak sekolah bukan karena tidur dengan Sasuke kemarin –mungkin salah satu alasannya itu–, tapi karena aku tiba-tiba pingsan setelah melihat Sasuke yang... setengah telanjang.

Ini sungguh memalukan.

Memang, bukan hanya sekali aku melihat Sasuke tidak pakai baju. Aku sudah cukup sering melihatnya, apalagi ketika Sasuke habis bermain basket. Tapi mungkin saat itu aku terlalu gugup dengan Sasuke yang jaraknya begitu dekat denganku.

Pagi itu, aku sadar dari pingsanku sekitar pukul sembilan kurang. Sasuke yang telah berseragam lengkap tampak begitu khawatir padaku. Ia menungguiku di samping ranjang setelah sebelumnya Sasuke membuat semangkuk bubur serta menyuapiku.

Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya.

"Maaf gara-gara aku kau menjadi seperti ini."

Tersenyum, aku kembali tersenyum padanya, "Tidak, aku yang salah, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke mengangguk, lantas mengambil tas hitamnya yang tidak jauh dari Sasuke. Ia lalu melangkah ke cermin dan sedikit merapikan dirinya. Aku tahu ia pasti akan pergi sekolah sekarang. Sasuke tidak pernah membolos. Pintu kamar perlahan dibuka, Sasuke akan pergi.

"Aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu Hinata."

Pintu ditutup. Aku sendiri.

.

.

Beberapa minggu terlewati. Tetap tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku adalah kekasih Sasuke. Aku bersikap sebagai adik apabila di depan orang, dan bersikap sebagai kekasih bila hanya berdua. Jujur saja, sangat sulit untuk bersikap berubah-ubah, aku tahu ini resikonya. Hubungan kami ini istilah kerennya _backstreet _yang sebelumnya hanya dapat aku lihat pada _dorama_ Korea atau Jepang, aku bangga pada diriku.

Semenjak mengenal Neji-_nii_, dia sering mengirim _e-mail_ padaku. Tidak terlalu berarti, isinya hanya sekedar basa-basi saja. Tidak lebih. Aku cukup senang dengan keberadaannya, Neji-_nii _seperti kakak keduaku dengan Itachi-_nii_ yang pertama dan Sasuke yang ketiga.

Beberapa hari ini juga aku mendapat pelajaran tambahan dari sekolah. Ujian nasional sudah semakin dekat, aku tidak ingin mendapat nilai yang buruk. Tiap akhir minggu Sasuke juga membantuku belajar. Dia sungguh baik dan pintar, tentu saja. Terkadang aku menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman di sekolah untuk belajar bersama, sehingga aku pulang terlambat –Sasuke terkadang marah padaku karena itu.

Aku juga mendapat sebuah surat dengan amplop ungu lembut setiap harinya setiap pulang sekolah. Surat tanpa nama pengirim. Isinya tidak ada yang khusus, hanya berisi kata-kata penyemangat atau semacam _quote_ yang aku yakin berasal dari internet.

Seperti hari ini, lagi-lagi aku mendapati amplop ungu dengan isi kertas hasil _print_ dari komputer. Jujur saja, aku tadi mendapat nilai yang buruk pada pelajaran olahraga, setidaknya isi surat itu membuatku lebih baik.

.

**Dear Hinata, **

_**Mendapat nilai jelek bukan berarti kau akan mendapat nilai seperti itu selanjutnya.**_

**If you believe in yourself anything is possible.**

**.**

Apa pengirim itu penggemar rahasiaku? Tidak mungkin. Apa menariknya aku yang hanya seorang anak angkat keluarga Uchiha ini?

"Hinata?"

Sebuah suara yang cukup jauh menyadarkanku. Gaara, pemilik suara itu hanya diam disana, menungguku untuk membalas sapaannya. Gaara, Sabaku Gaara adalah teman sekelasku, anak laki-laki yang cukup populer dan pintar.

"Ah, _konnichiwa_, Sabaku_-kun_."

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Ia perlahan mendekat dan berhenti di loker seberangku. Aku baru ingat kalau loker Gaara berada di seberang. Gaara mengambil barang-barangnya dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas.

"Aku mengambil sesuatu dari lokerku."

Gaara menutup pintu lokernya mendekatiku dan menawarkan sekotak susu vanilla dingin, aku menerimanya dengan kaku. "Akan aku antarkan kau pulang."

"Tidak per–"

"Tidak apa. Ayo."

Dapat kurasakan tangan hangat Gaara menggengam tanganku lembut dan menarikku ke arah pintu keluar. Perlakuan Gaara ini... membuatku nyaman. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang cenderung agak kasar padaku.

Aku baru menyadari kalau Sasuke yang notabenenya adalah pacarku bertindak lebih kasar daripada Gaara yang bukan siapa-siapa. Kenapa aku menjadi membandingkan mereka berdua?

Bukan kali ini saja aku pulang dengan Gaara, sudah beberapa kali sebelumnya. Tapi waktu itu aku bersama teman-teman, tidak hanya berdua. Lagipula, aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Gaara, ini sungguh momen yang mencanggungkan.

"Hinata?" Langkah Gaara berhenti yang membuatku ikut-ikutan berhenti. Aku memang telah sampai di depan rumah, namun Gaara masih tidak melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ya?"

"Kau mau tahu siapa yang mengirimimu surat tiap hari?"

"Siapa?"

"Aku."

Sungguh, aku terkejut, "Kenapa?"

Tetapi, Gaara tidak membalas perkataanku, dia hanya memandangiku dalam, mau tak mau membuatku ikut memandanginya. Pandangannya... begitu menghanyutkan. Kedua tangannya ikut memegang kedua tanganku dengan erat. Aku tidak bisa bergerak, aku terlalu terpaku padanya, pada matanya.

Aku melupakan kemungkinan _okaa-san_ atau Sasuke yang akan melihatku dan Gaara. Disini, berdua dengan tangan bertautan erat.

"Hinata, _daisuki da yo_."

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sudah beberapa kali aku memanggilnya, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak ada membalas perkataanku. Ia tetap menekuni buku pelajarannya.

Kondisi rumah yang hanya ada aku dan Sasuke, membuatku berani memanggilnya dengan _suffix -kun_. Aku yang sekarang ini berada di kamarnya hanya dapat memandang punggung Sasuke yang terbalut baju kaos oblong longgar.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"..."

"Sasuke–"

"Bisakah kau diam Hinata?"

Aku segera bungkam. Oke, ini bukan seperti Sasuke-_kun_ yang biasa. Apa ia marah padaku?

Baiklah, Sasuke marah.

"Sasuke-_kun_ marah? Apa aku ada salah?"

Aku beranjak, mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di depannya. Sekarang, aku mendapatkan perhatiannya. Oke, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Gaara. Dapatku lihat, Sasuke menghela napas, meninggalkan buku pelajaran itu dan menatapku.

"Siapa laki-laki tadi?"

Benar _'kan_?

"Oh, dia Gaara, temanku. Dia ha–"

"Jangan mendekatinya lagi."

Suara Sasuke-_kun_ benar-benar datar. Ah, apa dia cemburu atau bagaimana? Lagipula, aku sadar kalau aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ itu... ya, begitu.

Aku tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

Kami masih terdiam, dengan wajah yang saling berpandangan, "Apa kau cemburu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Oh tidak, apa yang barusan aku katakan! Baru kali ini aku kelepasan bicara.

"Ya. Dan itu karena kau." Dengan selesainya perkataan Sasuke, pipiku rasanya terbakar, apalagi saat ia memelukku serta mencium pipiku.

Untuk pertama kalinya selama aku hidup 12 tahun ini, kekasihku, Sasuke cemburu.

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : **Halo~ Pertama, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah menelantarkan fic selama kurang lebih tiga bulan dan kelanjutannya malah gagal seperti ini :') *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Terima kasih pada yang sudi untuk yang sudah follow dan favorite fanfic ini. Terima kasih, terima kasih. Terima kasih juga yang sudah membaca dan mereview dan silent reader. Terimakasihterimakasih.

terima kasih yang sudah meninggalkan 'sesuatu' pada saya : **Moku-Chan|** **ZF-Kun |** **Anne Garbo | KumbangBimbang |** **Axx-29 : **sankyuu! Ganbatte juga buat axx!**iianita |** **Akunrusak |** **Diane ungu : **kedepan ga bakal ada sweet romens #plak. Thx! ;) **flowers : **sankyuuu~ **Gyuururu-kun |** **ika chan : ***ikut degdegan* **| Riyuu Kashima |** **Beauty Melody |** **K : **maaf kalau ini lebih pendek **nawdblume |** **Lily Purple Lily |** **Dewi Natalia |rosetta : **makasih :D **eurekabigail | Wely : **liat chap2 depan nee-chan :D **giant-hime | Fumiko Yamazaki | livylaval | Hasegawa Michiyo Gled | nurul w.n 2x : **sankyuuuu~** | ore : **sebentar lagi masuk ke konflik sebenarnya :D **| AA Jebug DEPAPEPE Partners | payung biru : **ini diaa** | .16718979**

Quote diatas itu punyanya sepupu saya, mbak Miley Cyrus.

Oke, silahkan tinggalkan jejak :D

**Salam senyum manisnya Sai, **

**-gece-**


End file.
